Mazikeen Evenglade
Mazikeen Evenglade is a witch from the shire of Obsidian. She is an Eclipse witch of the element of water - to later discovers she is from a lineage of one Sister of the Moon and part Shapeshifter. Story Maze is the second child of Rowena Whitehunt and Thorne Evenglade. Being born at the beginning of the Third Era after the Fairy War, she lives a difficult childhood as her mother, being glamoured by Thorne, don't take care of her daughter. Growing up, she becomes afraid of her Eclipse witch powers being uncontrollable. Until she met Marcurio Highmore, who can teach her how to control it, invite her to be part of the Victory Jewel crew. Accompanied by her older brother Cahelm, Alice and her twin brother Samvel and Danyriel a high fairy who is too become the wife of the Captain. Their first quest on Opal made the crew become an emblem. (THOD) She continued to fight along with them against the Dark Shadows and the mysterious Dreaded Beak. When the Obsidian's massacre happened, because of this mysterious figure. The village discovers that the plot of killing the Eclipse witches are tied to Rowena, her mother. They decide to execute her, burning her in front of everyone. and her bastard children, but Alice use a spell with her blood that exchanges the effect with the fire: making them invulnerable to fire. Except because of a pact made with the Dark Shadows, this makes them become Damned. The three siblings must leave in Moonstone. Mazikeen is angry at Alice to have made them immortal monsters, she forced Cahelm to break the bond of the crew before they left. (TDB) Because of her mother execution, the siblings are questioning their true origins. During the next Era they tried to search for answers, but along the way they became closed to their humanity, making mischievous apparitions. They come to the Emerald castle who the Reign of the new queen of Fairy Hill, Meira, is bad. They encounter three prisoners, Adryane, Kal and Reagan and with the intent to play with them, they manage to set them free. They meet again and with a deal that the prisoners help them find their origins they help them end the reign of Queen Meira who unleashed creatures to destroy the shires. (TLH-TDC)This new Victory Jewel crew manages to encourage the people of the other shires to fight against the Queen creating another war. Mazikeen feels different after each fight with the guardians, gaining more and more back her Eclipse powers. She finally proves herself savior of Fairy Hill during the battle of Emerald. (TVJC) (TBOE) Powers * Water Manipulation * Shapeshifting (black panther) * Glamouring * Healing Abilities (via damned) * Super Speed (via damned) * Super Strength (via damned) * Guardian (colossus of water) Personality Appearance * The Herald of Dawn * The Dreaded Beak * The Weapons of Hope * The Lost Hero * The Damned Children * The Victory Jewel Crew * The Battle of Everwall